leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Unexplained chat restrictions - Truth or false?
='Hello guise!'= ''Just to clarify - this is NOT a butthurt post. I, myself, didn't get chat restricted and i just want to discuss this "mystery". So basically you all know what's the deal. People massively bringing up they got chat restricted. For no reason. Ohohohoh, wait, what? For no reason? This is the problem. A massive one. Literally, if you check the League forums, you'll instantly see a massive flood of "wtf chat restriction?!?!?!?11111 omg thenz rito gg" and such posts. The first question that instantly comes to mind - what the hell is going on. There are lots of examples that clearly show that at least in nearly every case the restriction is explainable and reasonable. Though, there are also several points that do not match with this. So let's begin with the thing itself. Honestly i couldn't ever expect things happening like this when i heard about restrictions first. Currently, i am unable to play anything for some time already, but i did when the first flood of restrictions came, and some time later too. And even back then, most of them were considered as "unfair" etc. I just thought, well, maybe something was wrong in the system and they'll fix it, and it will be all fine. This thought was supported by the fact that i occasionally get into flaming (never anything massive tho') yet i didn't get any restrictions. After that, another restrictions came. And again. And again. And since i am able to play once per month (just not to let my ranked score go down, i want at least platinum at the end of season :v), i wasn't really able to approach it close enough. However, i've got several reasons to support the idea of restrictions being 100% legit. 1 - ''Just look at behavior of most people that post those topics! You can clearly see in most cases they are saying silly stuff or even flaming in those (!). That doesn't make any sense at all. 2 - Rito employees disagree about the system working wrong. However, that might be just a way to calm down the anger. 3 - Lots of flamers '''do not even realize they are flaming'!'' I've seen a lot posts where after some feedback it suddenly came to the point that they were "stating truth" by saying obviously unmotivating stuff. Literally. Because "gg fucking feeders" is incredibly positive and there is no other way to say it. Yeeeeeah. 4 - My friends are a solid proof. Some of them, being flamers, but the kind of flamers that realize what they are doing. They got restricted, but they didn't blame rito for it, they just accepted it and went on. Some of my friends also got restricted and pretended they don't flame at all, but from playing with them i can say something really different. 5 - This is exactly same thing as was when the Tribunal was introduced. At least, that's what i've heard multiple times. People also considered it as simple bullshit and butthurted it's wrong, unfair etc. Haha - they still did even right before it was taken down. And that's what i could see with my own eyes. 6 - The chat became so silent B) So i couldn't play much recently, but whenever i did, the chat was literally clean out of flaming, while people still could say some things. But - the thing is, there are also some points that might change the whole view. 1 - However, the chat became TOO silent. Just like everyone got restricted. Except me. 2 - When usual butthurt rises, there isn't much response and it quickly goes down. But not this time. It just continues to grow larger, and larger, and larger... 3 - There are real cases of unfair restrictions. However they are extremely rare as far as i can see. 4 - It's an automatic system that might be working wrong. We have lots of mechanics that should prevent so called "rage reports" from having any effect, just remember it doesn't really have to work properly. If i had to be honest, it's more likely that actually almost all restrictions are explainable. There is also the problem that every time someone finishes enough games to get rid of restriction and then they get another one. And again. And once again and on and on... Honestly i yet never heard about anyone just playing enough games to get rid of it and then enjoy the freedom. As an interesting thing, this kind of punishment was proposed by community. The same community that now blames it. Category:Blog posts